


Built for Gold

by Glamrock



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bratting, Come Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Interspecies Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, One Night Stands, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamrock/pseuds/Glamrock
Summary: Approximately three minutes after their first meeting, Milui Goldenscale, Yuan-ti Pureblood Bard, had codified a numbered list of who in his adventuring party he was most likely to bone. Thoroth, stoic and scary Goliath Fighter, was dead last on the list.Needless to say, Thoroth was not the person Milui expected to invite him to his inn room and ram him against the nearest wall.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Built for Gold

Approximately three minutes after first signing Titan Cynthia’s contract and setting off to solve the mysteries plaguing the city of Bahram, Milui Goldenscale had codified a numbered list of who in his adventuring party he was most likely to bone. It was calculated by formulas mathematical and magical alike, for while Milui lacked intricate knowledge about many matters in the world, the topic of sex was his one area of expertise.

The first on his list was Clyde. He was a good-looking man—charming when he wanted to be, but obnoxious more often than not. He strutted with confidence befitting of a noble brat, though Milui knew there to be an inkling of innocence hidden within him, as revealed by a late-night confession only a few days into their intrepid journey (a confession that had not, surprisingly, resulted in sex; usually, when pretty men knocked on Milui’s door in the middle of the night, they were after more than kind words).

The second was Felix. Milui was not attracted to Felix in any capacity whatsoever—he was far too childish, and far too _irritating_ with his horse-whinnies and chihuahua-yapping and whatever other sounds he felt like spewing—but that naiveté would lend itself to an easy lay. If Milui asked, he was sure Felix would oblige. 

The next was Sage, whose upbringing, power, heritage, and all-around character repulsed Milui to his core. He wouldn’t say he _hated_ her—Milui reserved that word for those he knew deserved it—but he very, very much did not like her. However, love and hate, both red as fire, were difficult to discern through rose-tinted goggles—and in tandem with Milui’s sordid history of fucking people he didn’t get along with, the likelihood of something happening between them was not zero.

And last on the list was Thoroth. 

Milui didn’t know how to feel about Thoroth.

He was a behemoth of a man, even for a Goliath. His muscles were well-defined through his armor, and every inch of his leathery skin was taut with inked shapes and sigils Milui had no means of identifying. He was sentinel, strong, and scarred beyond repair—and try as he might, Milui couldn’t get a solid read on him. He suspected that there was something soft hidden beneath that rugged exterior—he had glimpsed it once or twice underneath the gossiping stars—but he had no idea how to go about opening him up. He didn’t know if he should. People should be allowed to keep their secrets. 

Thoroth seemed like the type who _wanted_ to keep those secrets. He was stoic, distant. Milui was content to maintain that formality: if he gave Thoroth his space, then he hopefully wouldn’t snap him like a twig (like he had done on more than one occasion to unfortunate bandits that happened across their path).

Needless to say, Thoroth was not the person Milui expected to have him shoved against the creaky wall of Land Hoe, massive hands hooked underneath his hips to lift him off the ground and better meet his mouth. His barrel chest pressed against Milui’s slimmer one, pinning him prone with his weight alone. Milui’s legs wrapped around Thoroth’s torso, while his tail—golden and glittering in the lamplight—curled around his leg for better purchase.

Thoroth’s lips were rough, catching Milui’s on the chapped skin. Milui opened his mouth a little wider, letting his long, forked tongue slip past the part of his lips to tangle around Thoroth’s. It wrapped around him, squeezed him, then pulled back to flick at his teeth. He groaned into the kiss, hoping the tongue and noise together would be enough to elicit some sort of verbal response from the Goliath—but even when making out, Thoroth was as stoic as always. Milui’s groan turned into one of frustration, and he broke away to speak.

“Thoroth,” he whined, voice already husky, “I need to make a couple things clear before we do this, okay?”

Thoroth didn’t answer, instead using the lapse in kisses to bury himself into Milui’s neck. He ran his teeth along the skin, grazing the scales flecking over Milui’s collarbone.

“Firstly,” Milui continued with remarkable poise (considering the situation), “I have the first and final word. If I have a request, you fulfill it. If I tell you to stop, you stop. Understand?”

Thoroth’s tongue settled along a patch of amber clustered at the base of Milui’s neck. He was, as always, not paying attention.

“Understand?” Milui asked again. His snake-like tail tightened around Thoroth’s thigh, and the rattle on the tip twirled and trembled with the tone of a rainstick. That caught Thoroth’s attention enough for him to make eye-contact, gray staring into slitted gold.

“You need a safeword?” Thoroth breathed, blunt like the side of his axe.

“Obviously! Interspecies mating can be dangerous! I’m not in the mood to have my lungs caved in, thank you very much.”

Thoroth leaned in closer, chest crushing against Milui’s. Milui tried to gasp, _needed_ to gasp, but his lungs were suddenly tight with pressure. His tail squeezed even harder, and his legs scrambled to maintain balance.

“Could’ve fooled me,” said Thoroth, before he pulled back just enough to let Milui suck down a breath. He shifted Milui into one hand, using the other to palm at his ass.

“That’s not funny,” Milui rasped. “This is serious! Do you know how many horror stories there are of— _ahn_ —Halflings getting turned inside out by—by Humans who don’t know how to handle someone smaller than them—?”

“You’re making that up,” Thoroth said.

“I’m not! I’ve witnessed it!”

“You’re full of it.”

It was, unfortunately, not a lie. It wasn’t an image nor a story Milui felt the need to revisit in detail at the moment, though, so he let it drop. 

He hissed from between his teeth: “The word is—emporium.”

“Oh, thematic,” Thoroth commented.

“Yes, well, it’s not something that’s going to come up. So, the second thing we need to discuss is—hey, wait!”

And then, Thoroth stepped back from the wall, scooping Milui up with him. He yelped unbecomingly and pressed into Thoroth’s chest to keep himself from falling. Thoroth carried him across the wooden floor and over to the king-sized bed set near the corner of the room. 

“Put me—!”

Before Milui could stumble through the last of his objection, he was dumped onto the mattress with a thump. Thoroth pursued him, evoking a concerning-sounding creak from the headboard.

Once Milui shook the stars from his eyes, he glared up at the Goliath towering above him. “I could’ve walked, you know.” 

Continuing his masterful performance of “brick wall”, Thoroth, knees planted on either side of Milui, balled both of his hands into the collar of the undershirt beneath Milui’s feather coat. He tugged his hands apart, and with one piercing _rip_ , the fabric effortlessly split down the center to reveal toned chest and stomach. He crumpled what remained into a ball and tossed it over his shoulder, before grabbing for Milui’s pants.

“Oh, don’t you _dare_!” Milui’s tail rattled again. He spoke with his mouth bared wide, revealing needle-sharp canines. Thoroth heaved a disgruntled sigh and stared at him, seeking an explanation.

“If you rip these pants, I’ll skin you alive,” Milui said, deathly serious. “These are good pants. And the jacket! Don’t touch the jacket.”

Thoroth tutted and said, “You can buy another pair.”

“Not one that makes my ass look this good!” He shook his head in disappointment. “You need to learn to appreciate a good outfit, Thoroth. A pair of pants like these only comes around once in a lifetime.”

Thoroth looked like he wanted to retort with something, but he resisted the urge. “Get on with it, then,” he said.

He heaved off of Milui, sitting up on his knees. He tugged his upper armor off, then moved for his waist. Even beneath the mail, Milui could make out the shape of his cock curling against his thigh. It was impressively pronounced on a normal day, and Milui being waist-level to him meant he couldn’t help but stare, but now—

As Thoroth tugged his bottoms down past his knees, his dick finally sprung free. By Merrshaulk, was it _huge_ —Milui had slept with Minotaurs that would have blushed in comparison. He was only half-hard, yet the member still managed to dwarf Milui’s forearm in length and girth alike.

Hmm. He wasn’t sure how that was going to work with—well, his internal organs. 

“Admiring the view?” Thoroth asked. 

Milui clicked his tongue. “I don’t think I could look anywhere else even if I wanted to.” 

He started work on kicking off his heeled boots and snaking out of his pants. The leather stuck to his sweaty skin, and it peeled off of him like how his tail shed its skin. 

He kept his jacket wrapped around his shoulders. At Thoroth’s questioning glance, he elaborated, “I look better in it, don’t you think?”

“You look good no matter what,” said Thoroth.

“Aww, how charming. It’s staying on.”

He spread his legs apart. Scales spattered down the length of his stomach, bright gold against warm brown. They led to a smooth patch, patterned with white diamonds, crowning his crotch.

Thoroth was still for a moment, gaze trailing up and down the length of Milui’s body. Well, well—looked like the distraction had worked. (Thank the Pantheon for that—Milui didn’t need to deal with _that_ aspect of his tragic backstory right now.) 

“Admiring the view?” he chided. “Well, don’t just sit there. You _are_ an adventurer, aren’t you? Why don’t you be adventurous?”

Thoroth seemed to agree, letting his hands slide into the bend where Milui’s thigh met his hip. He trailed his fingers along the scales, tracing the complicated pattern. Milui was sensitive, there, and he choked back on a whine.

His wandering fingers eventually arrived between Milui’s legs, before tripping over the wet slit that lay hidden amid the gold. Thoroth’s brow furrowed in confusion; he circled his thumb around the slit, mapping its invisible edges. He pressed into it experimentally, and was rewarded with a groan and shuddering jerk from Milui. Even his fingers were huge, and one alone was enough to make him slippery with oil. Milui could feel heat hardening inside of him, coiling and aching for freedom.

“Don’t—press inside,” Milui gasped out, pushing at Thoroth’s arm. “Just—rub.”

Thoroth blinked at him, thoughtfully, before drawing his thumb away. He pressed his palms to the either side of the slit and massaged in deep, large circles. A shiver ran down Milui’s spine, straight through his trembling tail.

He was leaking terribly, now—his natural lubricant ran in rivulets down the curve of his thighs and stained the sheets. The heat in his gut burned like molten metal, swelling so plump that he felt the tip of his cock crest past the rim of his cloaca. The circles Thoroth stroked into his scales coaxed the pink, tentacle-like member free, until it fully slunk against Milui’s stomach. Barbs snarled around the bulb at its base, pulsing with poison and pleasure.

“Huh,” Thoroth said.

And, with a plop, Milui’s second dick popped out from its scaly sheath and joined its twin. It wrapped around Thoroth’s wrist, twitching.

“Huh,” Thoroth said again. His thumb ambled around the slit, pressing tentatively into where the scale stretched taut. He gave the barbs a graze and tested out their sharpness against the pads of his fingers.

“Careful,” Milui warned through a moan. “They’re— _oh_ —they’re venomous.”

Thoroth wasn’t keen on letting up. He fondled the tips, rolled them back and forth between his calloused fingers. They squirmed in his hold, trying desperately to coil, but Thoroth’s hands were too big, too strong.

“I can take it,” Thoroth said.

“You want my knot?” asked Milui, arching his brows. “Could you handle both, I wonder? Barbs and all?”

“I could,” Thoroth assured.

“They cling. It’s hard to get them to let go, even when I’m spent.”

A rough, guttural noise rumbled in the back of Thoroth’s throat. Funny—Milui wouldn’t have pegged him as a masochist. Then again, with all the tattoos and the rushing-headfirst-into-battle thing, he supposed it made sense. Besides, you had to be at least a little bit of a masochist to willingly put up with Milui.

“And the _poison_ ,” Milui went on, tongue darting devilishly on each phonetic flick. “It seeps into your bloodstream, numbs you like prey. I’ve made many a valiant lover faint in my arms.”

“I can take it,” Thoroth reiterated.

“Do you want to?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Beg me for it.”

Thoroth looked Milui in the eye. His shoulders were shaking. His fingers, still on Milui’s dicks, were pruning in his oil.

“Please,” he whispered, voice softer than Milui had ever heard it before. “Please. I want it.”

Milui tilted his head. “Want what? Use your words.”

“Your cocks. Your knots—your barbs. Inside me—please.”

So obedient. He hadn’t expected that, either, considering how eager he had been earlier. He must’ve been desperate for it.

“You’re pretty when you plead,” Milui cooed, his tail stretching to caress the side of Thoroth’s cheek. “It almost makes me want to spoil you. But, mmm, I’m afraid that isn’t how this works.”

He sat up, then, and reached down to stroke the massive length of Thoroth’s cock. He wrapped his hands around it, and his fingertips strained to touch each other around his thickness. 

“No— _you’re_ going to fuck _me_.” He licked his lips and gave Thoroth a sultry smile. “And maybe, if you impress me, _then_ I can give you a reward.”

Thoroth gritted his teeth. “You’re too small,” he said.

“I’ve slept with Goliaths before.” A lie, but not a big one: he had slept with Minotaurs, Dragonborn, Orcs and Leonin and species he couldn’t even name. A Goliath wasn’t a big deal. Really.

“I’ll break you.”

Now, that was just rude. “I’m not fragile, Thoroth. I won’t _break_. Now hurry up, before I change my mind and find someone who can _actually_ give me what I need.”

Thoroth hesitated for a moment, his brows pinched at the middle. He looked far too conflicted for someone whose dilemma was very, very easily solved.

Milui breathed out a sigh and rolled his eyes. “In my pack, the second pocket on the right—the embroidered one—there’s a jar of oil. Magical oil. Use that, if it would make you feel better.” He rolled over onto his stomach, rattle flipping agitatedly. “Get a move on, before I close back up. You don’t want to see me when I’m angry _and_ blue-balled.”

He heard Thoroth heave himself off the bed and fetch Milui’s rucksack. He rifled through what sounded like far too many pockets, before Milui heard the quiet pop of a lid being unscrewed. The bed frame sank a good ten inches as Thoroth settled back onto the mattress.

He kneaded Milui’s ass, squeezing his fat between his fingers, then grabbed the base of Milui’s tail. He stroked along the underside of his soft scales, earning him a pleased rattle, before he wrapped it around his shoulders. The upwards angle revealed the bare cleft of Milui’s asshole.

A sudden, cold sensation stinging between his legs caused Milui to hiss in a tiny breath. Thoroth traced a ring around his rim, warming up the lube on his skin, then pressed a daring finger past the puckered muscle. Milui couldn’t get over how _big_ his fingers were—even just the forefinger was enough to make his back tense. He buried his face into the pillow, determined not to show weakness.

“Too much?” asked Thoroth.

“ _More_.”

Thoroth obeyed, pressing in up to the knuckle. The Oil of Slipperiness made Milui’s insides buzz with that same mysterious, muggy musk of magic he so often strummed through the strings of his guitar. He added a second finger, pumping deep and scissoring him wide—then a third. Milui wagered he would’ve gone for the fist if he didn’t stop him.

“Hurry _up_ ,” Milui moaned into the pillow. “It’s enough, it’s enough—just get on with it!”

“Are you sure?”

“I won’t tell you a second time!”

Thoroth’s dick slumped onto the crest of Milui’s ass. He jerked his hips, grinding between his cheeks. Big, big—it was so big, way too big—

The head prodded Milui’s stretched hole. Thoroth pushed, and— _fuck_ , three of his fingers had been nowhere _near_ enough. Milui’s tail constricted around Thoroth’s torso, and his nails scrabbled against the sheets. His body was accustomed to having weird things shoved inside it, but try as he might, his muscles wouldn’t relax. When Thoroth pushed, it _hurt_. It filled and stretched him so wide, it felt like he was going to be split in two.

“All right?” Thoroth asked. 

His response was a warbling keen.

“It’s only about a third of the way in, you know.”

“Oh, spare me your nagging!” Milui propped himself up on his elbows and craned his head over his shoulder to send Thoroth a nasty glare through his messy bangs. “I asked to be fucked, and I expect to be _fucked_! Move, damn it, or I’ll do it myself!”

Thoroth, concern still tense along his lips, pushed himself a few inches deeper. Milui’s dicks tensed and twisted together, wringing each other of their oil. His limbs quaked as he struggled to hold up his weight.

“Do you think this is a big deal?” Milui asked, breath labored and tight. “That having a big dick makes you special? It doesn’t matter how big your dick is if you wo— _whoa_ —n’t use it properly!”

Thoroth was six inches deep, now. He wasn’t thrusting, nor doing anything with his hands other than holding the squirming Milui down in place.

“It’s all the same with men like you,” he rambled on. “You think you’re hot shit, all size and no talent. Is that why you needed me to fuck you, Thoroth? You need someone to teach you how to fuck properly, because you have the natural mating instinct of an ancient-ass Elf?”

“You like hearing yourself talk, don’t you?” 

“What? Did I hurt the _big_ , _scary_ Fighter’s feelings? Boo-hoo.” Milui snarled, lips peeling back around rows of sharp, pearly teeth. “You want me to shut up? Then _shut me up_ , you quivering little qui— _mmrph_!”

Before he could finish his vicious mockery, Thoroth grabbed a fistful of Milui’s blonde curls and _yanked_. His head snapped up at the motion, and he opened his mouth to cry out in pain—only for him to choke on something huge, hot, and magically-musky shoving past his lips.

Having materialized in the space between Milui and the headboard was a dark, familiar form. It was a mirror image of Thoroth, a perfect replica from his face down to the curl of his cock. There was a darkness to it, though—its limbs moved like smoke, and its countenance was cloaked in unreadable shadow. 

Shadow—yes, that was what it was called. It had a name, too—something Milui couldn’t pronounce. Tor—Htoro—he could’ve sworn there was a trick to it—

The Shadow thrust into Milui’s mouth. He gagged on it.

“That’s better,” the real Thoroth said from behind him. “I could do with some quiet.”

Milui sent a wicked look up at the Shadow, hoping Thoroth would somehow be able to receive it. In response, the Shadow lurched even deeper in. Its dick pressed flush against the roof of Milui’s mouth and bottomed out along his tongue. Milui opened his mouth wide, _wider_ , unhinging his jaw until his lips and cheeks stretched like elastic around it. Once he was accustomed to the size, he bobbed his head, easily able to take it all the way to its base without so much as a gag. He savored the taste of magic on his tongue.

He heard Thoroth groan behind him, and he snapped his hips. He buried himself up to his balls—then pulled out four inches, thrust back in. 

“Harder,” Milui mumbled around the Shadow’s dick.

Thoroth stuttered through a few more shallow thrusts. He was inching further out on each pull—four inches, then six, eight, until he was slamming with all twelve inches of his length into Milui’s ass. Milui’s legs trembled at the force, before his knees gave out entirely—but Thoroth’s massive hands caught him. If he let him go, he’d be held up by Thoroth’s dicks alone.

He popped off the Shadow’s cock to suck down a much-needed breath. He stuck out his tongue, rivaling the Shadow in its length, and wrapped it three times around its girth—then _squeezed_. Thoroth’s breaths came ragged, and Milui had to wonder if he and his Shadow felt the same sensations—that he felt himself fucking Milui’s ass and mouth at the same time.

He should test that theory.

Milui returned his tongue to his mouth and craned himself forward until he was fully underneath the Shadow’s cock. It sat on his face for a moment, before Milui dipped his head, took one of the Shadow’s heavy balls into his mouth, and _sucked_ as hard as he could manage.

Thoroth cried out and pulled at Milui’s hair as if rearing back reins. Milui fought against him, suckling the left, then the right, then both together in one stretchy mouthful. He could’ve gone deeper—Seven Hells, he could’ve taken the whole length, balls and all—but Thoroth wrenched him hard enough to send both of them tumbling backwards, Thoroth landing on his ass and Milui in his lap. Thoroth’s dick pierced him too sharply and too suddenly, all the way to the hilt.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Milui groaned. From this angle, Milui could _see_ the massive thing inside of him distending his skinny abdomen. He ran his hand over his skin, mapping out its bulging shape.

Thoroth grabbed the sides of Milui’s hips, lifted, and then dropped him down onto his dick. He was hitting even deeper—and when Milui snapped his hips down to meet his, he swore he could feel it stretching all the way into his stomach. His tail wrapped around Thoroth’s thigh, squeezing him tight enough to cut off circulation and leave what would surely be an interesting bruise. Thoroth fucked into him _brutally_ , until Milui’s bones were jelly, until his mind was spangled gold, until stars burned and blitzed and danced behind his eyes— 

Milui’s dicks twined together, and he oozed his orgasm with a high-pitched shout. Thoroth fucked him through it, and it wasn’t long before he pulled Milui close and sheathed himself fully.

He came inside him. And came. And _came_. He stayed in Milui for a hundred measures too long. Heat bubbled inside Milui’s gut, filling him until his bloated belly sagged with come. 

When Thoroth finally slipped free, Milui collapsed, face first, onto the mattress. Thoroth’s cock smacked against his ass, and—he was _still_ coming. He drenched Milui’s back in sour spurts. In morbid curiosity, Milui shifted around to see the show for himself—only for come to splatter over his thighs, stomach, all the way up to his chest and face and hair. He was just in the middle of contemplating whether or not he should offer to suck the rest down when Thoroth’s dick finally stopped twitching.

They sat there silently for a handful of moments. Milui was leaking from—well, everywhere. He was practically drowning.

“I just bathed,” he grumbled, shaking the liquid off his arm like one would rid themselves of a muscle cramp. He waved his fingers, muttered a mussed magic word, and began the arduous chore of Prestidigitating every cubic foot of his body clean of come.

Thoroth watched Milui fiddle for a beat, before he slumped beside him onto the mattress. His chest rose and fell slowly, like he had just woken from a nap rather than fucked the living daylights out of the party Bard.

“What’s that ‘impressive’ enough for you?” Thoroth asked.

“Oh, congratulating yourself on a job well done, are we?” Milui said with a snort. “Modest for a man with zero endurance.”

Thoroth frowned at him. “You came first.”

“I can come multiple times. I don’t blow a dragon-sized load for five straight minutes and get rancid-smelling splooge into every one of my partner’s nooks and crannies.”

Milui pushed himself to his hands and knees with the intent to move off of the bed—but the muscles in his ass spiked with pain, and his legs were too watery to hold weight. He crumpled in on himself. 

Well, fine—he didn’t need to walk, anyway. 

“I am _not_ sleeping like this, Prestidigitation’d or not,” Milui announced. He gave Thoroth a pointed look and said: “Carry me to the tub.”

“I’m tired,” said Thoroth.

“Typical man, useless the moment after he comes,” he jabbed. “Carry me willingly, or I’ll _make_ you.”

Thoroth rolled his eyes into the back of his head. Ever obediently, he slipped off of the bed and gathered Milui gingerly into his arms, like a husband would carry off his new bride.

“Oh, and grab the soap out of my bag, would you? First flap, rightmost inner pocket. I don’t trust the stuff they have here. It smells weird.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Thoroth intoned.

The tip of Milui’s rattlesnake-tail twirled. He could get used to this—of having his every order observed, of being waited on like the upper echelons of royalty. It would be a fitting life for him. His body had been built for gold.

But that wasn’t him. He wouldn’t _let_ it be him. He had dreams to achieve, people to inspire—and, most importantly, royals to poison.

“Don’t make me wait,” Milui said, and he forced himself not to think about liking how willingly Thoroth obliged.

**Author's Note:**

> Milui has a 7 intelligence and a 20 charisma. The perfect man. (Wait, his name isn't Milui? Changed his name for the purposes of this public fanfic? I have no idea what you're talking about.)
> 
> What can I say -- I felt the need to flex my porn muscles. Hope this was enjoyable!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
